


Relent

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Weirdness, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: Hanzo had to be the strongest of any of them simply to survive it.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 19





	Relent

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of pets causing people to go into sympathetic heats." I guess sometimes I write incest and it is not smarm?

"You can't stay locked in there forever."

"Test me." Hanzo's tone was strained—his silence equally forced. The palm of a hand failed to muffle those whimpers of needy ache.

When they were but boys, their father told them the dragons granted their strength to the Shimada bloodline because there were no other mortal men who could withstand their might. Their fury—their hunger—and, too, their lust. In the whole of the Shimada name's history, Hanzo was the only one to be made to shoulder that burden twofold.

"You are acting like a child." Genji planted his arm against the door. "Angela can help you through this if you will only let her."

"Absolutely not. This matter is to be kept to those who understand our family's affairs."

"She has treated me dozens of times. I assure you that cat is already out of the bag."

He could not hear what Hanzo answered, but it sounded something like, 'unbelievable.'

Genji scowled. "Fine. If you do not want to, I will not make you see a doctor like an adult." Featherweight claws of emerald lighted on his shoulder. Whiskers of gleaming light twitched at the air. She rarely came unbidden—she must have sensed her brothers, lashing in the agony of their need, the same as their master. "Let  _ me _ help you, then. Since I'm the one who 'understands our family's affairs.'"

"I. Need. No. Help." The cracking of his voice betrayed him. "Do you think I have never lived through this before? I will endure. You need not interfere."

It was like when they were young men—the first time he saw Hanzo's whole body shaking with the effort to hold himself still, though he still held his head high, his shoulders square. Hanzo, Genji, their father, gathered before the clan heads, and every dragon in the room bristling at the ephemeral reek of rut. Hanzo had to be the strongest of any of them simply to survive it. It was proof that he was chosen, that he would glorify their family name. It was agony, enough to drive Hanzo into Genji's room in the dead of night, begging for any relief from his dragons' searing-hot want.

"You can do better for yourself than to simply 'endure.' I know that you know that." Genji's forehead pressed into the door. Indeed, he had no doubt that Hanzo could endure. Hanzo was surely the stronger of them—to bear up such a terrible burden alone for so long. "Please, Hanzo. Just—let me in."

The only times he had ever seen Hanzo weep were in Genji's bed.

A muted chirp came from the door. Hanzo unlocked it without a word.


End file.
